


Fighting Fire With Fire

by Sunrises_and_Soccer



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunrises_and_Soccer/pseuds/Sunrises_and_Soccer
Summary: After a long day at work, including a suspect they had to interrogate who was also a sexual predator, Tammy just wants to take Hannah to a bar to unwind. She did not want to get into a bar fight.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Kudos: 34





	Fighting Fire With Fire

Tammy sighed as she set her beer on the table.

“You good?” Hannah asked from the seat next to her.

“Yeah,” Tammy said with a small forced smile. “Just had a long day.”

Hannah nodded in agreement. After tracking down a suspect who had been known for trying to abduct women, including a young sailor on leave, Pride tasked the pair to interrogate him. It took two hours to get a confession, and the entire time he was hitting on Hannah. Tammy was lucky she was able to keep her hands to herself, she wanted to break that guy’s nose so badly. She told him to back off, multiple times, but he would not stop. Hannah just kept interrogating him, acting like she wasn’t even phased. Disgusting wasn’t even the strongest word to use, but Tammy’s brain was too tired to come up with another word, instead, she raised the beer to her lips again.

“Hello beautiful woman,” Tammy couldn’t even take another sip before a tall man with light brown hair sat down next to Hannah. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Hannah looked at the man, lightly shaking her head. “Thank you for the offer, but I’m good.” She gestured to the half-full bottle of beer in front of her.

The man decided to put his hand on hers. “Then would you like to come on a walk with me? I’m sure we could have a good time.”

Tammy eyed him closely, her grip tightening on the beer bottle. She chose to keep her mouth shut unless it got out of hand. She knew Hannah can handle herself. She was about to take another sip when the realization hit her. _I’m sure we could have a good time._ That’s the same thing their suspect said to Hannah only hours before.

Hearing two men say the same thing to her on the same day made Hannah’s skin crawl. She played it off, acting like she wasn’t bothered. “No thank you, I would like to just stay here and enjoy my night with my friend.” She gestured to Tammy next to her, who had turned her barstool slightly, facing Hannah. 

“I’m sure your friend will understand.” He tried to grab Hannah’s arm, but she pushed the hand away. Hannah felt something sharp against her right side. “You’re coming with me.”

Tammy immediately stood up when she saw the knife. “Whoa, look, man, let’s not make a scene. Put the knife away.”

The man laughed. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Oh trust me, you do not want to see.” she sneered.

The man got up, towering over Tammy. “Oh, I think I do.” he scoffed.

Hannah had turned her stool around, hoping Tammy would stand down. “Gregorio don’t-”

Tammy smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. “Try me.”

His expression instantly became serious. He put his hands on Tammy’s shoulders, shoving her, hard. She was knocked back a few steps, and when she recovered, she saw a knife coming straight towards her stomach. She grabbed his arm, attempting to get him to drop the weapon, but he shifted so the blade slit Tammy’s arm. She grimaced, and Hannah jumped to her feet, knocking the now blood-covered knife out of the man’s hand and elbowing him in the nose. He doubled over, clutching his nose, now crooked and seeping with blood. Hannah took the opportunity to handcuff him.

One of the bar patrons, a woman with dark brown skin and freckles, walked up to Tammy. “I called the cops, they’re on their way. An ambulance is too.”

“Thank you.” Tammy murmured, gingerly holding her right forearm.

Hannah led the man outside, the small group of patrons watching him leave, along with the three bartenders. She handed him off to the police officer who just arrived. Immediately after he was in the backseat of the cruiser, she pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Tammy’s lips. The two of them stood on the sidewalk for a moment, lips moving in sync and bodies barely inches apart.

“What was that for?” Tammy rasped after they pulled apart.

“You didn’t have to stand up to him like that,” Hannah whispered.

“Yes I did,” Tammy purred. “I wasn’t going to let him do anything to you.”

Hannah moved her hand up Tammy’s arm lovingly, stopping when she heard the shorter woman hiss. “Let’s get you checked out.” She gestured to the waiting ambulance and grabbed her bag off Tammy’s good arm.

\-----

Hannah sat on her couch, head leaned back and eyes closed. She thought about how long today seemed to feel, and how nice it was to finally have some time to relax. Well, it was almost completely relaxing.

“That man had no right,” Tammy muttered, running her left hand through her hair and pacing around the kitchen.

Hannah closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. “Tammy.”

Tammy ignored her. “He had no right to touch you, or pull a knife on you.”

Hannah sighed. “Tammy…”

“I should have tried harder to kick his ass.”

Losing the small amount of patience she had left, she yelled, “Gregorio! Get the glasses of water and get your ass over here, now.”

“I’m sorry Hannah,” Tammy mumbled, setting her glass of water on the coffee table and handing the other to Hannah. She sat on the unoccupied side of the couch, bringing her knees to her chest. “That idiot pissed me off.”

“You know, he pissed me off too, you now have stitches in your arm.” Hannah gestured to the bandage wrapped around Tammy’s forearm.

“Four, to be exact.” Tammy corrected. Hannah gave her a look, but Tammy refused to admit Hannah was right.

“Come here,” Hannah whispered, opening her arms. Tammy moved from her seat on the other side, putting her head on Hannah’s chest and wrapping her left hand around her stomach.

She put her injured arm on her own stomach, closing her eyes. “Today was a long day,” her voice cracked wearily.

“I know.” Hannah murmured, placing a kiss on Tammy’s head. “But we got through it together, that’s what matters.”

Tammy reveled in the feeling of Hannah holding her close. She breathed in the taller woman’s scent with a content sigh. “Can we stay like this forever?”

Hannah kept in the small ‘aww’ she initially thought, instead saying, “We have to go to bed, we’ve got work tomorrow.”

Tammy groaned. “Can we play hooky tomorrow?”

Hannah furrowed her eyebrows. “You never want to miss work. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I-um, I-” Tammy stuttered. She sat up, moving off Hannah, and downed the rest of her glass of water. “I need a few minutes.” She placed a light kiss on Hannah’s lips and left the room.

Hannah sat in shock and confusion, choosing to give her girlfriend a few minutes before she got up to check on her.

She rose from the couch slowly, stretching her tired muscles. Grabbing her glass of water, she entered the kitchen, where the only trace of Tammy was the cup in the sink. Hannah finished her own cup and placed it next to Tammy’s. She turned off all the lights and headed towards the bedroom.

Hannah found Tammy staring at herself in the mirror on the dresser, already dressed in an old t-shirt and shorts. Her good arm was cradling her bandaged one. She occasionally wiped at her eyes, frustrated that she couldn’t control them.

“How long you been standing there?” she croaked, her gaze now meeting Hannah’s in the mirror.

Hannah’s heart broke seeing her girlfriend in this state. “Not long.” She padded over to Tammy, leading her to sit on the bed. “You still thinking about him?”

The New Yorker nodded. “I should have been more careful, I should have seen the knife, I was too-”

“Upset?”

“That wasn’t the word I would use.”

“Tammy,” Hannah grabbed her hands, “You were just trying to protect me. You did the best you could. And look at me, we’re here, safe and together.”

Tammy liked her lips, running her left hand through her hair. “I love you, you know that?”

Hannah connected their lips. When she pulled away with a soft smile, she purred, “I love you too.”

Tammy wrapped her arms around Hannah. “Thank you baby.”


End file.
